


don't doubt that i love you

by sleepy_goro



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Xmas fic, akeshu secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_goro/pseuds/sleepy_goro
Summary: i lost my original ao3 account login so i made a new one to upload this LOLanyway, this i made this gift fic for twitter user @deskbot00! i really hope you enjoy it and have a merry christmas!!





	don't doubt that i love you

**Author's Note:**

> i lost my original ao3 account login so i made a new one to upload this LOL  
> anyway, this i made this gift fic for twitter user @deskbot00! i really hope you enjoy it and have a merry christmas!!

**[❤lovely detective prince❤ ]**  
**Arrived, 4:43pm:**  
hey, sorry about today, smth came up @ the police department  
**[❤lovely detective prince❤ ]**  
**Arrived, 4:44pm:**  
I’m really sorry, I’ll make it up to you when I’m next free  
**[❤lovely detective prince❤ ]**  
**Arrived, 4:44pm:**  
xx

 **[akiwa kuwusu]**  
**Sent, 4:46pm:**  
yeah its ok, be careful  
**[akiwa kuwusu]**  
**Sent, 4:46pm:**  
ฅ(⌯͒• o •⌯͒)ฅnya～ﾝ

“Third time this month,” Akira murmured, pushing around the last of his cake—spreading the frosting all over the dish. _Just like my heart_ , he thought to himself, _squashed it and spread it all around like it was nothing._

He stared at the empty seat across him, the creased cushion resting on it the only sign that someone was sitting there once upon a time. That _someone_ being one Goro Akechi, his date for the evening, at least, was supposed to be his date for the evening. 

It wasn’t his fault per say, more like it was his job’s fault—being one of the youngest detectives (as well as being one of the best), was time consuming, he even missed school because of it. It was always the first thing Goro tended to mention in conversations and interviews. He even brought it up when they first met—albeit vaguely, but it wasn’t exactly rocket science to understand what he was getting at. 

_At the T.V. station, Akira thought, he gave me his number and a VIP pass, I remember._

_“Ah, I hope you don’t mind. It’s not often that I get involved in such a riveting debate. Most of the time people just want my attention and when they realise I can’t give it to them, they just move on.”_

_Goro waved his hand around with a soft chuckle, brushing off all what he said. He had a cute laugh—and smile, it brought out his dimples._

_“Don’t mind me, I’m just rambling. What I’m trying to say is that I’d like to talk to you more if that’s okay with you?”_

_He stared dumbly at the younger man, hanging his mouth wide open as he struggled to process what just happened. He felt like a computer, suddenly overloaded with all the information that flooded his system._

_“A-Akira? Akira, are you alright…?”_

_It took a few gentle calls of his name to snap the boy out of his stupor, shaking his head and letting out a sound akin to one someone would make after waking up so suddenly. If he didn’t make a fool of himself earlier, he sure did now._

_“Y-yeah, yeah!” He replied, straightening up with a hop. “Sorry, I just, uh, you know,”—couldn’t help but get lost in your eyes—“basically, I don’t mind at all, just ignore what happened and pretend you didn’t see me hang my mouth open.”_

_“Heh, it’s quite alright—oh! Would you look at the time,” looking at his watch, Goro frowned for a moment and let out a sigh, “I must be going now, but I do hope that we speak again. Just shoot me a text and I’ll reply as soon as I can. Take care now!”_

Akira didn’t really care if anyone thought it was weird or not, but months after their first meeting, he still kept hold of the VIP pass and the card Goro had written his number on. A few other things joined that collection too, a scarf here and there, some shirts and eventually the small keepsakes that Goro owned. If he didn’t live in an attic above a coffee shop, Akira was sure that Goro would move in—but he wouldn’t exactly be living there, Akira realised and sunk into his seat.

It’s not that they didn’t want to see each other, heavens no, it was the complete opposite. Goro would send a good morning text and message the other boy throughout the day. Work kept him most of the day and even keep him up for most of the night. For someone of Goro’s age, it wasn’t exactly a healthy habit to keep, but he’d always brush it off with excuses like _who else will pay the bills_ or _there’s nothing else out there for me_ and 

They tried to make it work, but neither of them wanted to admit that it was getting harder to do nor did Akira want to admit he was afraid of them breaking up—they didn’t have to end like that, did they? He liked to think he made Goro happy, despite his awkwardness…and there was the time he forgot he was allergic to cats and brought him to a cat café. 

It wasn’t too a farfetched of an idea for Akira to say that he was practically head over heels for Goro would do anything to make him happy—if he had the money and the ability to. Really, there wasn’t much a jobless delinquent could do.

He could only hope that Goro could make it to the Christmas party next week. 

\--

One week later and no word from Goro, Akira was pretty much shitting his pants at this point. He poured his heart and soul into decorating the café and attic, with the help of Yusuke, Futaba—and surprisingly Morgana. He did mention having a memory about celebrating with a couple of others, but nothing further. Still, there was no sign of Goro and Akira did not waste time and money for his boyfriend to not show up—he could have—he could have at least let him know in advance.

He flopped onto the booth seat behind him, rumpling the table cover as he spread his arms out with a loud groan.

His friends were still coming, so he could still somewhat enjoy himself despite Goro not being there. Futaba wouldn’t let him live it down if he didn’t.

“Dude, come on! They’ll be here soon! Now put this on for me!”

Speak of the devil.

A pile of red and green knitwear landed squarely on Akira’s face, causing him to jump up with a girlish yelp.

“Time to get ready, I guess.”

\--

Holy shit he was _late_ , there was no way in heaven or hell that Akira would be happy about that.

Goro cycled through the streets, weaving his way through the masses of people that walked along it. He yelled apology after apology at those he nearly ran over and others that tried to stop him for an autograph—not that he wanted to, he’d rather knock them all over right now. He didn’t want to exchange pleasantries all day for fans and faces he’ll probably never see again. 

After a few heftier maneuverers and gentle declines of quick questions from fans, he finally found himself outside LeBlanc, sweating in his jacket and heaving for air. He swung himself off his bike and straightened himself up, fixed his hair and wiped off the sweat from his forehead before peeking through the door window.

The lights inside were on and the decorations could be seen from outside. _Good_ , Goro thought, _the party is still on, I can still save this._ With a deep breath, he pushed the door open and stepped inside, ringing the bell the hung above it.

And…nothing.

No one was down here.

“Huh.”

He glanced around the café as he took off his jacket, maybe they weren’t here after all. He frowned at the thought and shook his head. The place was completely covered in decorations, there’s no way they could have left. He made sure to check his watch too, just in case—5:23pm, it wasn’t that late either.

“I’m sure I heard the bell ring, guys. Just give me like two minutes to check and we can continue.”

He let out a sigh of relief upon hearing the muffled comment and the set footsteps that followed shortly after from the attic. At least he wouldn’t look like a fool after arriving so late.

“Goro? _Goro!_ You made it!”

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around the detective and the weight of Akira’s body followed shortly after, causing him to stumble back.

The other boy let out a chuckle and held him tight in his arms. _Tighter than necessary_ , Goro dimly thought, who eventually wheezed when he couldn’t breathe anymore. Thankfully, Akira pulled back before the poor boy fainted.

“Shit, I-I’m so happy, I really thought you wouldn’t come,” he said with a wide smile on his face. He glanced down when Goro began rubbing his arm—now looking quite sheepish—and let out a loud laugh upon seeing his jumper.

He snorted, rubbing his eyes as he tried to compose himself while the other’s face flushed a soft shade of pink.

“Nice jumper, Goro,” he said.

At first glance, it seemed like a normal green and red Christmas jumper, until he noticed the giant reindeer plush hanging off it, with a glowing nose and large hat to go with it.

_God, Akira couldn’t believe his boyfriend actually went out with that thing on. Part of him feels bad, his jumper now looked quite tame in comparison._

“At least it’s age appropriate,” he replied, letting out a snort, “reindeers humping, really?”

“Futaba asked me to wear it, I couldn't say no, babe. Now come on,” he reached out and grabbed his hand, quickly lacing their fingers together, “let’s go upstairs and celebrate.”

But before Akira could drag Goro along, Goro squeezed his hand and gently tugged him back, his face now a deeper shade of red.

“Ah, before we do, can I give you your gift first?”

He blinked in response, tilting his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows.

“Uh, yeah sure, sure go ahead.”

“It’s nothing special, but…I hope you like it,” he said, his voice carrying a tone of hesitance and reached into his back pocket to procure a small envelope to hand to him.

 _Oh_ , Akira thought, _not what I was expecting._

“Go on, open it. I think you’ll like it.”

Akira looked up at him and reluctantly pulled his hand away to peel open the envelope.

_I wonder what it is. Dates…two of them. Destination…Disney World brochure for two people—._

“We never really get to spend that much time with each other…and,” he reached out again and cupped Akira’s hands between his own, “I wanted to change that. I managed to get permission from the department to go on leave for a month, so…we’re going on holiday, Akira.”

He gasped and looked back at his partner who now was smiling at him before flinging himself at him for the second time this evening.

Despite stumbling once again, Goro wrapped his arms around Akira and held him close.

“Merry Christmas, Akira.” 


End file.
